


I found someone to carry me home

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Where Felix is freezing but also wants to watch the firework. Hyunjin absolutely isn't having it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	I found someone to carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year lovelies 💖 I hope everyone has a better year uwu
> 
> For now enjoy this hyunlix!♡

"Let's go home. You're freezing and I don't want you catching a cold," he huffed when he felt his boyfriend shiver again for the third time in mere five minutes, shuffling closer to steal Hyunjin's body heat. "Come on," he urged, tugging at their joined hands and guiding them away from the drunk and giddy crowd that was growing rather restless and mildly agitated as the new year ticked closer.

"But Hyunie, the fireworks!" Felix whined, his free hand latching onto the sleeve of Hyunjin's tan topcoat. "The countdown will start soon! I want to be there for it," he continued despite the audible chattering of his teeth.   
A stern glance from Hyunjin and he began following his boyfriend, sporting a pout that grew prominent as they continued to move away from the center of the new year's gathering.

"You're _freezing_ , love. Fireworks and countdown will wait for us next year as well," he reasoned, pulling Felix to fall in step with him rather than following Hyunjin like a petulant child.

"But _still_ ," Felix drawled, swinging their hands in between them, "who knows where your work will take us next year!"

"But you'll still have me, though," Hyunjin tried cheekily.

Felix scoffed and turned his head in the opposite direction, his nose sticking up in the air. Hyunjin easily counted it as a success when Felix failed to retort, simply squeezing Hyunjin's hand instead. If his cheeks weren't red already, Hyunjin was sure they would be now.

A fond smile had his lips twitching upwards. He bit back the need to pull Felix in a gentle kiss. Instead, he settled for planting a placating kiss on the back of Felix's gloved hand.

He increased their pace, navigating expertly through the large gathering, the open space filled with overzealous people who didn't mind the decibels at which Kesha's Tick Tock was being blasted.

Hyunjin narrowly avoided a few boys stumbling around with their bottles of alcohol, looking drunk beyond their mind. He wrinkled his nose when the stale smell of cheap booze followed the boys as they passed by them, one nearly stumbling into his boyfriend. Hyunjin was quick to deposit Felix on his other, comparatively safer, side swearing at the boys. _God, these menaces_. His voice got drowned and the boys didn't show any signs of having heard Hyunjin's colourful vocabulary. Felix though, seemed amused, most definitely filing away the newer words to probably use against Jisung.

_(Despite his initial annoyance, Hyunjin secretly hoped the boys would make it to their respective homes safe and sound.)_

A gust of nippy wind swept through the crowd, another reminder to Hyunjin just how cold Yangsan could get, and the winter hasn't even shown her true colours _(temperatures?)_ yet. He felt the bitterness of the temperature seeping into his bones, resulting in his jaw to clench tight. Ah, _good lord_ , the cold was making Hyunjin regret stepping out of his warm bed. His shoulders hunched to try and fight off the cold and the wind that had begun to bite at any exposed skin.

Few shrieks rang in the already noisy air as people's unsecured hats and caps blew away, kids happily rushing to catch them, yelling loudly in joy, the scene bringing a smile to his lips. Felix giggled, pointing his finger at the cute toddlers waddling with their parents' large party hats.

All in all, it served as a great distraction for Felix, who, now was busy giggling at the adorable scene instead of pouting at Hyunjin, and Hyunjin was grateful.

Another gust of wind swiftly carried away a few more caps into the lake. As much as it made Hyunjin grimace at the trash in the waters, he also couldn't help but notice how pretty the caps, decorated with reflective material, looked, almost glowing under the moonlight.

Next to him, Felix shivered violently as a result of the chilly breeze, and nearly knocked Hyunjin off his feet in his haste to huddle impossibly closer to him. Hyunjin let his boyfriend leech off his heat, good naturedly grumbling about Felix being an ungrateful parasite. A kiss was pressed to his cheeks and that shut him pretty quickly and effectively.

( _"Works like a charm to get you to shut up," Felix teased, "every single time."_

_Hyunjin rolled his eyes, rubbing his thumb over Felix's knuckles, "Maybe you should shut me up more often.")_

Hardly anyone noticed the drop in temperature, Hyunjin realised dumbly, as not a single person in his line of sight rubbed their hands or pulled their coats and jackets closer. It could possible be because they were used to the cold and it didn't bother them as much.

The chatter carried on, the night carried on and so did the playlist, moving from headbanging to Tick Tock to slut-dropping to Reggaetón Lento.

At the far end of the garden, a small crowd had begun cheering the two girls who were moving their body like they had never heard of bones. Just how does one move like that? Is it even possible to move like that? Hyunjin winced when both of them dropped in a clean split, crowd going wild at the perfect right-on-the-beat drop. ( _Kudos to them!)_

Felix, on the other hand, looked ready to join them, his head slightly bopping to the beat. And Hyunjin hastily tightened his grip on his dancer boyfriend's hand to avoid losing Felix to another distraction.

The festive atmosphere was oozing with happiness, pure unadulterated laughter ringing in the air, people singing like that's all they know, dancing to every song regardless of how good they were at dancing, sharing stories, greeting long lost friends, making new ones too. It all just felt right, like the world already had achieved the peace, like peace was an option everyone had chosen.

In spite his initial reluctancy to step out of their apartment, he easily found himself getting drunk on the cheery atmosphere, smiling wide and bright for no reason. And for the first time in a while, he really didn't mind being a part of a large gathering. The typical red, green and white theme of decoration aided the feeling of festive, of holiday, of joy, to ascend him into a blissful state. He could feel his heart just sigh in pure bliss.

The colourful strings of fairy lights that were draped across all the trees, the number of brightly lit stalls lining the rails of the garden, people drinking and eating and just generally enjoying themselves, greeting their friends and welcoming the strangers in their circle, was an experience Hyunjin himself didn't know he needed. _You know what_ , he's glad Felix, for once, actually decided to not respect his decision to stay holed up, watching Netflix and stuffing his face with popcorns, and had instead forced him out into the cold with the sheer power of his doe eyes and tender pout.

The atmosphere was just so otherworldly peaceful and happy, it had even Hyunjin, the ever recluse, wanting to stay and join these strangers in the celebration of the arrival of the new year. If not for the cold, he absolutely would have stayed. He could understand the appeal of new year gatherings, but he rather not say it out loud and risk Felix pulling out all the stops to get them to stay. Which is a no-no, not with how hard he was shivering despite his jacket.

Hyunjin's boyfriend could be unnecessarily stubborn sometimes, but Hyunjin wouldn't have it any other way. One could call Hyunjin whipped and he'd probably reply with _'tell me about it.'_

Hyunjin shoved his left hand into his coat pocket when the chilly air began to bite at the fingers. He wondered how people could dress in lighter clothes and fare well in this temperature. He wasn't usually easily affected by cold yet even he could feel the chills that are wrecking up and down his spine.

_And Felix wants to stay out in this weather,_ he huffed to himself.

It probably was the alcohol, Hyunjin had seen most of them consume, that was able to keep them warm under their lighter clothes. Hyunjin wasn't one to drink in general, but he wished he could steal a few sips.

They passed by _Toto's Ice Cream_ and Hyunjin almost queued up for a cup of the ice cream topped up with neon purple and pink syrup that had most of Toto's customers widening their eyes and moaning in pleasure. He needed that shit asap. _Who cares if it's cold!_ Ice cream is ice cream and should be consumed whenever.

"Hyunjin, no," Felix's sound advice reached his ears, an angel on Hyunjin's shoulder to his ice cream loving devil self. He turned to pout at him, toying with his boyfriend's ultimate weakness; Hyunjin being cute and wholesome.

Felix, to absolutely no one's surprise, held his ground, shaking his head at Hyunjin.

_B-but Hyunjin needs that ice cream!_

"But, baby," he pitched his voice and even bat his eyes. All in vain, because Felix was tugging insistently at Hyunjin's hand to continue their way towards the exit.

"Absolutely _not_ ," he huffed, "You've a recording in two days and can't afford a sore throat." He scrunched his nose when Hyunjin tried acting cute again. "You'll thank me later."

And Hyunjin gave up, heavily dragging his feet the rest of the way. Felix giggled at his sulking boyfriend and surprised him with a tender kiss on his cheek. ( _Again! Oh boy!)_ And what can Hyunjin say, he's a weak fool for his boyfriend and his kisses.

Felix huddled further into Hyunjin's side as soon as they stepped out of the crowd and into the clearing, the chilly air fully, unrestrictedly embracing them now that they didn't have a barrier of human bodies buffering it's true effect, the warmth, the presence of so many bodies generated, now completely ripped away from them. He shivered and Hyunjin pulled the younger impossibly closer to himself, dropping Felix's hand in lieu of wrapping it around his shoulder and pulling him further into his side. The close proximity of their bodies served as a mild inconvenience when it came to walking quickly and on more than two occasions Hyunjin had to stop Felix from tripping on his own feet.

Eventually, the two slowed down, strolling along an empty sidewalk of the Municipal Garden, stealing warmth from each other in the cold night, their steps in sync with each other, Felix's arm looped with Hyunjin's, their fingers intertwined and hand tucked in Hyunjin's coat pocket for extra warmth. The crowd's excited hoots and yells now less overwhelming and more of a background noise.

Felix hummed pleasantly after a while, giving Hyunjin's hand a squeeze. He had his head tipped upwards, softests of smile painted on his lips. Hyunjin could kiss him right there and then.

"The night is beautiful," Felix commented, breathing in the crisp, cold air, the scent of salt and first rain heavy and lingering.

Hyunjin hummed in reply, running his thumb over Felix's knuckle, looking away from the clear sky, dotted with stars, to instead admire the cluster of stars on his lover's face, a delicate smile blooming over his own lips. "It is beautiful," he agreed, "but it doesn't hold a candle to your beauty."

Felix ducked his head then, hiding the lower half of his face in his scarf. His cheeks had been rudy since the cold air had kissed him first when they had stepped out. And Hyunjin wished he could see the proof of his recently honed ability to fluster Felix with just minimal words.

"Why are you getting shy," Hyunjin laughed, "you already knew just how beautiful I find you." His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, eyes still stuck on Felix's face, admiring the way the breeze caressed his lover's hair delicately, gently, as if a single strong gust of wind would crumble Felix's precious existence to a mere memory.

Felix shook his head, not sparing Hyunjin so much as a glance, eyes looking down at their feet, trying to match Hyunjin's step with his own. "You always say it out of the blue, without a warning," he complained and Hyunjin's heart pathetically thudded against his chest, a blanket of warmth wrapping around his heart. "And it always, _always_ , catches me off guard. I'm still not immuned to your advances."

Hyunjin positively busted out in a loud, body-jerking laughter, and almost lost his balance trying to walk while also throwing his body this way and that way in his laughter session. "You're so sweet, I could eat you."

"Hyunjin!" He heard the melodic whine of his name, immediately making Hyunjin give his attention to his beautiful boyfriend, who stood pouting at him, looking offensively cute in his black jacket, red hoodie and round glasses, hair a mess under his hood and kissable lips pulled into even more kissable pout. His eyes shone under the dim streetlights, the stars in his eyes shining brighter than those in the sky. He was too ethereal, Hyunjin realised, his eyes dancing from fluttering eyes to the button nose and finally to the lips.

_Just how did Hyunjin manage to get this lucky?_

"Stop!" He whined again when all Hyunjin did after his mini laughing session was stare at his face, something dancing in his eyes that reflected the dark of the night.

"Sorry, baby," Hyunjin offered him a fond smile, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips, "it's immensely endearing to watch you lose your cool even after two years."

Felix huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's just- I am- you are—"

"I am?" Hyunjin raised a brow cockily, taking to run his finger across Felix's jaw, watching Felix shudder in satisfaction. The finger swiftly ran across his lower lip, and Hyunjin pulled it away when Felix tried to bite it aggressively.

"You are- just _\- UGH!"_

And Hyunjin busted out laughing again, pulling Felix against his chest and burying his face in his neck, pressing his cold nose into the warm material of the hoodie. "Oh, baby," he cooed, "it's okay to say that you find me attractive. I find you attractive too. We're dating, love, it's natural. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of me, baby."

Felix scoffed, pushing him away. "As if you are any better—"

"I'm the one who kisses you in front of our family and friends," he started listing, "I'm the one who introduces you to all of my clients and colleagues as my boyfriend," his voice dropped, "and I'm the one who shamelessly leaves bite marks on your neck." He smirked when Felix licked his lips, shivering in Hyunjin's hold. "I'm already doing better than you, my little sunshine." He leaned in, kissing Felix, easily being awarded with a pliant boyfriend in his arms.

"As a punishment," Felix panted, pushing tiny bit away, "for laughing at me, we wait and watch the fireworks," he decided, walking backwards, Hyunjin's hand sandwiched between his both tiny hands, pulling Hyunjin along towards the crowd they had just escaped.

Hyunjin scowled, hand reaching to reposition Felix's scarf. "Won't do, baby. It's cold and you're freezing."

"I'm not freezing, Hyu—"

They were interrupted by, what was by far, the night's loudest cheering, the counts echoed around them and Hyunjin watched as Felix's face immediately lit up. He immediately pulled them a little further and away from the tree that had been obstructing their view of the sky.

_"10!"_

"We don't even have to wait that long-"

_"9!"_

"-just eight more seconds!"

_"8!"_

Hyunjin sighed.

_"7!"_

Point was made, accompanied by the view of the love of his life looking like the definition of home under the warm glow of streetlight.

_"6!"_

"Please, please, please!" He bounced on his feet, face scrunched into an adorable pleading look.

_"5!"_

"Okay," Hyunjin gave in.

_"4!"_

"Only because I love you."

_"3!"_

"I love you too," the confession was whispered for only Hyunjin to hear, even the breeze wouldn't be able to pick it up if it tried.

_"2!"_

A bashful kiss was placed against his right cheek, the cold of Felix's lips only adding to the tingling sensation that burned deep into his skin long after the lips departed from his skin.

_"1!"_

The cheers were loud, shouts of _happy new year_ scattered in the air, and soon enough, the familiar sound of firecrackers being lit was heard. But Hyunjin wasn't bothered, didn't care, couldn't find it in himself to look away from Felix, who looked at Hyunjin like he had already plucked a star for Felix.

"Happy new year, Felix," he whispered the greeting against Felix's lips, his arms already around his waist, Felix's hand sliding over his shoulder, fingers tangling in Hyunjin's hair. The familiar gestures hurt his heart in the best way, leaving him breathless and speechless, reminding Hyunjin to thank the universe for bestowing him with a man like Lee Felix in his life.

"Happy new year, Hyunjin."

_("You were the one who wanted to watch those firecrackers! And you missed half of the show!"_

_"I wouldn't have missed it if you hadn't kissed me silly!"_

_"Oh! That is also my fault now?"_

_"Absolutely!"_

_"You're impossible, Lee Felix.")_

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank to everyone who made my year by showing their appreciation to my work. You guys really made me smile!! 
> 
> Jade xx


End file.
